


guardian of the galaxy

by diptam



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, pregnant suho
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diptam/pseuds/diptam
Summary: Junmyeon karnında Yifan'ın bebeği ile hayatına ve de Exo lideri olarak kariyerine devam etmek zorundaydı.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Wu Yi Fan | Kris





	1. ❦1: bundan sonra, soğuk bir şatoya kapandı kalbim

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

𝙗𝙪𝙣𝙙𝙖𝙣 𝙨𝙤𝙣𝙧𝙖 **,** 𝙨𝙤 _ **ğ**_ 𝙪𝙠 𝙗𝙞𝙧 _**ş**_ 𝙖𝙩𝙤𝙮𝙖 𝙠𝙖𝙥𝙖𝙣𝙙 _ **ı**_ 𝙠𝙖𝙡𝙗𝙞𝙢⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

❦ _ **2014**_ _ **.0**_ ** _5_**  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

"Junmyeon Hyung, Yifan Hyung seni çağırıyor -yani daha doğrusu hepimizi."

Sehun'un söylediklerine anlam vermeme bile fırsatım olmadan kapımın önünden gitmiş ve başka bir kapıya ilerlemişti. Bense ne yaptığını tahmin etmeye çalışırken yatağımdan gergince atladım ve odamdan çıkıp seslerin geldiği salona doğru ilerledim.  
Yifan, bir koltukta oturuyordu ve başını eğmişti. Kalbim sızladı, aklımdan türlü türlü tahminler geçerken sevgilimin bu hâlde olması beni mahvetti.

"Yifan, bir şey mi oldu sevgilim?"

Yanına oturdum ve elimi omzuna koydum, ama o sadece omzunu geriye çekip beni cevapsız bıraktı. Kalbim kırılsada, öylece elimi çekip koltukta geriye kaydım ve diğer üyelerin sırayla koltuklara yayılışlarını izledim, hiç bir şey olmamış gibi davranarak.  
Herkes oturduğunda ise, konuşmaya başladı,

"Ben.. bir karar verdim, ama beni sonuna kadar dinleyin bir şey demeden önce.  
Yarın ki konserimiz mahvolsun istemiyorum, o yüzden lütfen fazla sinirlenmeyin."

Gittikçe ciddileşen atmosfere karşı ne yapacağımı bilemedim ve sadece başımı eğip kırılan kalbimin atış sesini dinledim.  
Benden ayrılacaktı işte, biliyordum, yıllar boyunca sevgili olmamız aşkımızı öldürmüştü.

"Ben gruptan ayrılıyorum. SM'e karşı dava açtım ve Comeback çıkmadan önce çine döneceğim"

Şakaydı. Bu sadece aptalca bir şakaydı.

"Şimdi şaka yapmanın zamanı değil Yifan. Gerçekten bak, şimdi olacak şaka mı bu?"

Söylediklerimle birlikte Yifan sadece soğukca korkudan dolan gözlerime baktı.

_Bu bir şaka değildi._

Gözlerini gözlerimden ayırmadı ve ben, sadece gözlerine bakabildim. Hareket edemedim, sadece baktım gözlerine. Gözlerim yanmaya başlasada onları kırpmadım çünkü eğer gözlerimi kapatırsam, göz yaşlar akmaya başlayacak ve ben kendimi durduramayacağım.  
_Ya gözlerimi kapattığımda Yifan yokolursa?_

"Bu da ne demek? Kafayı mı yedin!?"

Baekhyun'un söylediklerine, diğer üyeler onayladı. Yifan ise sadece gözlerini gözlerimden ayırmadı. Tao konuşmaya başladı, fakat yinede ikimiz gözlerimizin içine bakıyorduk.

"Baek haklı, daha üç yıldır bir grubuz, sadece iki yıl önce çıkış yaptık! Ne demek birden bire, hiç kimseye bir şey demeden ayrılmak? Bize yazık değil mi lan!? Comeback o kadar yaklaştı, dünya bizi keşfedemeden önce sayende yıkılıyoruz, harika."

Hiç bir şey düşünemedim, sadece bu sözleri dinledim ve donukça oturup gözlerimi Yifan'ın gözlerinden çekmedim.  
Ama o, gözlerini gözlerimden ayırıp sinir ve şokla bağıran üyelere döndü,

"Tamam! Artık yeter! En başından beri bunun benim geleceğim olmayacağını biliyordum. Sadece denemek istedim, tamam mı? Bu Kpop grup işi hoşuma gitmiyor, Solo kariyer yapmak istiyorum. Ülkem varken neden buranın ırkçılığına katlanayım? Kore kadar yabancı görmemiş bir ülke görmedim hayatımda. Bana maymunmuşum gibi davranıyorlar!"

Sözünü bitirir bitirmez koltuktan kalkıp bir hışımla odasına girip kapıyı arkasından kapattı. Bense, söylediklerine idrak etmeye çalışıyordum oturduğum yerden.

"Junmyeon Hyung, iyi misin?"

Kulaklarıma ulaşan Kyungsoo'nun sesiyle birlikte bacaklarımın üstünde terlemeye başlayan ellerimi pantolonuma silip kırık kalbimin bana acı vermesini umursamayıp bir hışımla kalktım. Şu beş dakika içerisinde olanlar, şaka olmalıydı, Yifan buna inanmamı bekleyemezdi.  
Herkes ona sinir olduğu için yanına gitmeyi bile düşünmüyor gibiydi -daha doğrusu, ben dahil kimse durumu tam kavrayabilmiş değildi. Önümde duran kapıyı bir hışımla açıp içeriye girdim ve kapıyı arkamdan kilitledim.  
Sırtını durduğum yere çevirmiş, yatağında öylece yatıyordu.

"Çık git, kimseyle konuşmak istemiyoru-"

Sözünü böldüm, çünkü ben kimse değilim.

"Fan... Ciddi olamazsın, değil mi? L-lütfen.. lütfen davayı geri çek Yifan, bunu bize yapamazsın!"

Başını bir hışımla benim durduğum tarafa döndersede sadece bir kaç saniye sonra geri çevirmişti başını.

"Git başka yerde ağla."

Sertçe söyledikleri, tüm bedenimin üşümesine neden oldu ve hayır, bununla kalmadı, tüm bedenimi alevlere soktu, dengesizdi, bir çok sıcaktı bir çok soğuk ve benim tek hissettiğim acıydı ve sonunda acı o kadar şiddetliydi ki duygularım köreldi.

Gözlerimden su gibi akan yaşlar, ağızımdan bir hıçkırığın kaçmasına neden oldu ve bu onun sadece bir saniye sonra yattığı yerden kalkıp karşıma durmasına neden oldu.  
_Sadece ağladığımda mı bulup beni sarmalayacaksın_

"Ö-özür dilerim, öyle demek istemedim!  
Myeon, ağlama, lütfen-"

Dayanamadım, yanağıma dokunmak isteyen elinden kurtulmak için bir adım geriledim,

"Gidecek misin gerçekten Çine? Yıllarca emek verdik bu işe, tam keşfediliyorken gidecek misin? Gruptan ayrılman.., benimle ayrılman mı olacak? 2. yıl dönümüze bu kadar az zaman kalmışken, beni terk mi edeceksin? Ben sensiz devam edebileceğimi sanmıyorum."

Yutkundu, gözlerini gözlerimden ayırıp yere indirdi ve sessiz kaldı. _Bu yeterli bir cevaptı._  
Tişörtüme tutundu koca eli, güçsüzdü tutuşu fakat aynı zamanda ihtiyaç dolu, sıkıydı.

"O kadar hayalini kurduğumuz dünya turunda yalnız mı olacağım? Bu on velede bir başıma mı bakacağım?  
Yifan.., sen beni hiç sevdin mi? Hayır, sevmedin ve sevmiyorsun. Sevsen, beni en büyük korkuma itmezsin, _beni terk etmezsin Fan._ "

Acıyla gülümsedim, her zaman ki gibi sadece gülümsedim akan yaşlarıma rağmen. Yerde gezinen gözlerini kaldırdı ve _gözlerimiz buluştu, kıyamet koptu._  
Şefkatle, sevgiyle gözlerimi okşayan gözlerinin aksine, dili hiç olmadığı kadar sertti,

"Öyle mi.., ben seni hiç sevmemişim..?!  
Hayır Junmyeon, asıl sen beni hiç sevmedin, bir kez olsun ciddiyetle bakmadın ilişkimize! Eğer gerçekten benimle ilgilenseydin, Annemin ne hâlde olduğunu bilirdin! Neden mi gidiyorum? Aslında para için gidiyordum fakat bundan sonra yüzünü görmek istemediğim için gidecek olacağım. Şimdi çık odamdan"

Yüzüme bakmaya bile zahmet etmeyen bu koca dev, küçük kalbimi öylesine mahvetmişti ki, bir daha asla atmayacağına yemin etmişti kalbim.

_Ormanın en derinlerinde bulunan küçük ve çıkışı olmayan ıssız bir şatoya kapandı kalbim, bir daha asla başka bir kalple buluşmamak üzere._  
_Lakin, kalbimi o soğuk şatodan üzün boylu bir erkek çıkarttı, kalbimi ısıttı, yeniden gülümsetti hasretten başka ifade bilmeyen yüzümü._


	2. ❦2: o zaman kalır mıydın benimle sonsuza kadar?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
ᴏ ᴢᴀᴍᴀɴ ᴋᴀʟıʀ ᴍıʏᴅıɴ ʙᴇɴɪᴍʟᴇ sᴏɴsᴜᴢᴀ ᴋᴀᴅᴀʀ﹖   
ᴀᴍᴀ sᴇɴ ʏᴜᴠᴀᴍıᴢı ᴛᴇʀᴋ ᴇᴅɪᴘ ᴄ̧ᴏᴋᴛᴀɴ ᴋᴇsᴍɪşsɪɴ ʙɪᴢɪᴍ ʏᴏʟᴜᴍᴜᴢᴜ.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

°Myeon, Sehunla odasında, Yifan olayından bir kaç gün sonra  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Günlük tutmaya bayılırdım ve hâlâ severek yazıyorum fırsat bulduğum geceler aklımdan geçenleri. Yedi yıl boyunca stajyer olmam belkide beni bu alışkanlığa itmişti, aksi takdirde duygu karmaşasından çoktan yolumu sapmış olurdum. Duygularımı kağıda aktarır, sonsuza kazardım, aksi takdirde hemen unuturdum bir kaç hafta sonra yaşadıklarımın zorluğunu veya güzelliğini. Yıllar önce yazdığım günlüklerimi arada sırada kucağıma alıyor, sıcak kahvemi yudumlarken okuyorum ve tamamen o zamana bürünüyorum.

Elime geçen ilk kalemi elime aldım ve kalbime emanet ettim parmaklarımın hareketlerini. Daha ilk kelimemi bile yazmamışken, sadece tarihi kâğıdın sağ köşesine yazmak göz yaşlarımın sağanak yağmur misali düşmesine neden oldu.  
Günlerdir içime biriktirmiştim duygularımı, daha önce buluşsaydım günlüğümle, böyle olmazdı.

  
  
_10_ _.05.2014_

_Bugünlerde, gelecek hakkında kurduğum hayallerimin hepsi yokoldu_ _._

  
Yifan, karşımıza çıkıp gruptan ayrılacağını söyledi bir kaç gün önce.  
Odasına gittim, beni sertçe tersledikten sonra özür diledi.  
Terk ediyorsan sevmiyorsun dedim,   
bana asıl ilişkimizde sevmeyen tarafın ben olduğumu ve ciddi olmadığımı söyledi.   
Asıl ayrılma sebebi paraymış, Annesinin durumuymuş, ama bana bunu söyledkten sonra   
"ama bundan sonra yüzünü görmek istemediğim için gidecek olacağım."   
dedi..  
Bu sözleri asla ama asla unutmayacağım. Unutsam bile, bu günlüğü okuduğum zaman hemen gözüme çarpsın diye altını çizdim.

O günden sonra ne yurtta gördüm onu, ne de şirkette. Birdenbire yok oldu dev adam, sorumluluklardan kaçan bir çocuk gibi.  
  
_Nasıl nefes alacağım, paramparça olmuş bu kalbimle._.

_Kalbimi paramparça ettin, fakat ben senden özür diledim._

_Sen beni ağlattın, fakat ben seni teselli ettim._

_Ben sana vurdum, fakat senin değil benim canım yandı._

_Sana kızdılar, fakat en çok ben sinirlendim._

_Sen kendine zarar vermek için aç kaldın, fakat ben en çok kilo verdim._

_Sen depresyona girdin, fakat ben en çok ağladım._

_Sen güçsüzlüğünü sakladın, fakat en çok ben odamda bayıldım._

_Yifan..,_ _keşke diyorum, seni benimle birleştiren bir şey olsaydı. Sadece çift yüzükleri ve sadece hissedilen aşkımız değil, başka bir şey. O şeyin ne olabileceğini bilmiyorum fakat eminim eğer bizi birbirimize bağlayan bir başka şey olsaydı_ _onu gördüğünde pişman olurdun ettiğin sözlerden. Seni yıllardır tanıyorum, ettiğin sözleri çok fazla ağrıma gitmiş olsada sinirden söylediğini biliyorum.._   
_Eğer öyle bir şey var olsaydı.._

_O zaman kalır mıydın benimle sonsuza kadar?_

_Sonuçta, kalman için aşkımız yeterli gelmedi._   
_Dökeceğim yaşlar yetersiz senin için._

_Keşke hiç değer vermeseydim._

_Şimdi, Sehun'a sarılıp onun beni asla bırakmayacağını umup uyuyacağım._  
_Ama_ _sen yuvamızı terk edip çoktan kesmişsin bizim yolumuzu._

Kalemi sayfa ile ayırdım ve kalemi masanın bir tarafına atıp günlüğümü kilitledim ve anahtarı saklayıp defteri kitapların arasına sıkıştırdım. Sonra, gözlerimden akmayı kesmeyen yaşları teker teker silip sandalyeden kalktım ve yatağımda sırt üstü yatan Sehun'un yanına bıraktım yavaşça bedenimi.  
Sırt üstü yattığı için ona sarılamadığım için üzülsemde, ince pikeyi üzerimize attığım gibi yattığım tarafa döndü.   
Bende onun uykusunu daha fazla bölmemek için kollarının arasına girdim ve kollarımı beline sardım.   
Sehun, benim bebeğim. Yirmi yaşında olması sadece bir rakam, onun içinde hâlâ narin, kırılgan bir Sehunnie var, fakat o güçsüz tarafını sadece bana açıyor.   
Biliyorum, o Yifan'ı gerçekten çok seviyor ve söylediklerinden sonra bir daha yurda uğramaması Sehun'u ve diğerlerini çok dengesiz bir duruma düşürttü çünkü ona değer veriyor ve ona saygı duyuyor hepsi ve bu beni korkutuyor. Herkesin içinde oluşacak koca yaradan korkuyorum, bunu hazmedemeyecekler diye korkuyorum..  
 _Kendi yaram umrumda bile değil._

Sadece bir kişi gerekli, onbir kişinin birden üzülüp tüm hayallerini yıkmasına.   
Çünkü biz bir Aileyiz ve Ailenin bir üyesinin davranışı tüm Aileyi yıkabilecek kapasitede.

_Hayallerim yıkılmıştı ve ben gelecekten çok korkuyorum.._

****

Garip, ortam cidden çok garip. Herkes sanki yarın ki konser son konserimiz değilmiş, sadece normal bir konsermiş gibi davranıyor.

"Junmyeonie, bugün akşama ne yiyoruz?"

Jongin'in bana sorduğu soruyla gözlerimi devirmiş ve koltukta ondan biraz uzağa kaymıştım. Ne yapayım, hiç yemek yapasım yok bugün ve lider olduğum için beni hizmetkarları gibi kullanamazlar!

"Ben bugün yemek yapabilirim"

Kyungsoo'nun yaptığı teklif ile gözlerimin parladığını ben bile hissettim ve ona sevecen bir gülümsemeyle bakıp teşekkür amaçlı ona kısaca sarıldım. Koltukta yayıldığım yere daha fazla yayılmış, hâlâ ayakta durabildiğime şaşırmıştım.

"Sehun nerde?"

Sorduğum soruyla birlikte Jongin derin bir nefes verdi,

"Luhan ile bilgisayar oyunu oynuyorlar"

Gözlerim yanmaya başladı, birisine sarılma ihtiyacı ile yanıp sönen kalbim, sonucu Jongine sarılarak bulmuştu. Belkide düngece uyanık kalıp günlüğüme duygularımı aktarıp ağladığım içindi bu hassaslığım..  
Bulunduğumuz pozisyon biraz garip olsada çok rahat ve güzel hissettiriyor. Koltukta sırt üstü yatıyordu ve ben kendimi üstüne atıp mümkün olduğunca ona sarıldım.   
Ve oda, yavaşça bana karşılık verdi.

"Sana Eomma diyebilir miyim?"

Aniden gelen soruyla birlikte şaşkın bir şekilde gülümsemiştim,

"Bu da nerden çıktı? Senin yanında biraz küçük kalıyor olabilirim ama yinede bir erkeğim"

Omuzlarını silkti ve burnunu boynuma gömdü,

"Annem gibi kokuyorsun, Annem gibi davranıyorsun ve ben Annemi özledim.."

Bana daha fazla sokulup burnunu boynuma daha fazla yakınlaştırmasıyla birlikte huzur yayıldı içime ve bende ona sıkıca sarılarak karşılık verdim. _Sahi, Yifan'ın Annesinin neyi var? Neden gruptan ayrılmasını gerektiriyor? Gerçekten.., çok mu ilgisizdim..?_

"De, bana Eomma de, fakat benimde bir şartım var, sarılma ihtiyacı duyduğum anlarda sana sarılmama izin vereceksin ve ben sana anlatmadıkça sorgulamayacaksın"

Gülümsediğini hissettim, o kadar yakındı bana fakat etkilenmiyordum, sadece huzurlu hissediyordum bu acı verici dönemde.

"Severek"

Söylediğine karşılık kıkırdadım, fakat belime yerleşen yabanacı eller ile kıkırdamam solmuş ve ben birisi tarafından Jongin'den ayrılmıştım.

"Sadece bana sarılabilirsin!"

Sesin sahibi, belimdeki ellerin sahibiydi ve beni ayağa kaldırmıştı kıskanç. Bense, ona dün geceden beri sarılmamış olduğumu fark edip kollarımı boynuna sardım ve kullandığı parfümü derince içime çektim.

"Hıh, hiç havalara girme Sehun! Artık Myeonie Hyung'a Eomma diyorum ben! Üstelik o artık bana üzgün hissettiğinde sarılacak"

Jongin'in söyledikleriyle birlikte etrafıma sarılı olan kollar gevşemiş, beni biraz kendinden uzaklaştırmıştı,

"Yehet.. beni aldatıyorsun! Hemde Jongin'in beleş sarılışıyla?? Ohorat, artık sana uyurken sarılmayacağım!"

Sehun'un söyledikleriyle birlikte başımı olumsuzca salladım,

"Ortalıkta yoktun ve ben sarılmak istedim, hem diğerlerine sarılamam mı yani? Yah Sehun, geceleri senden başka kimle uyuyabiliyorum ben?"

Son olarak söylediklerimle yüzündeki gülümseme yeniden yerleşti dudaklarına ve bu sefer içten gelen bir Yehet çıktı dudaklarından. Fakat Jongin bunu fırsat bilmişti hemen,

"Ama yinede sadece benim Eommam!"

Kıkırdadım, benim yüzümden kıskanç kavgalarına girmeleri hoşuma gidiyor. _Kendimi değerli hissediyorum._

Mutfaktan odaya giren yoğun kızartma kokusu hiç hoşuma gitmediği için birbirlerini yiğen iki Maknaeyi bırakıp penceri açıp önündeki mermere oturdum ve soğuk havayı derince içime çektim.   
Gözlerim bir kaç kez karardı, soğuk soğuk terlemeye başladım ve bu yüzden mermerden bir hışımla kalkıp güçsüz bedenimi Sehunla benim odamıza sürükledim. Biz hep Sehun'un yatağında uyurduk fakat ben kendimi kötü hissettiğim için kendimi kendi yatağıma bıraktım. Buz gibi soğuk olan battaniye mide bulantımı sadece daha kötü yaparken, uykunun kollarına bıraktım bedenimi.   
Uyuya mı kaldım, yoksa bayıldım mıbende bilmiyorum.

***

"Eomma! Hadi Junmyeonie, uyan!"

Yoğun sarsıntı ile birlikte gelen yüksek tondaki sesler ile sinirlenmiştim,

"Bana sesinizi yükseltmeyin veletler!"

Uykulu, fakat yinede gür çıkan sesim herkesi güldürmüştü ve bu benim sinirimi daha fazla germekten başka bir işe yaramamıştı.   
Gözlerimi araladım, her ne kadar baş ağrım yüzünden bu imkansız gibi hissettirsede.   
Küçücük odada, neredeyse herkes birikmişti.

"Dün akşamdan beri uyuyorsun, endişelendik!"

Hemen yanımdan gelen Baekhyun'un sesiyle birlikte yattığım yerden yavaşça ayaklandım, normalde daha hızlı hareket ederdim fakat şu an bedensel ve ruhsal hiç bir şekilde güç bulamıyorum kendimde.   
Baekhyun'a cevap olarak sadece gülümsedim ve başımı olumsuzca sallayıp saate çevirdim gözlerimi.  
Yanlış okuyor olmalıyım.   
Lanet girsin, saat ne ara üç buçuk olmuş!?

"Bugün konserimiz var!"

Şaşkınlığa karışmış stres duygusu ile bağırdım ve aklıma çakılan isim ile titreyip odada bulunan üyelerde gezdirdim gözlerimi.   
_Yifan, odada yok._  
 _Hâlâ mı dönmedin sev-_ _.. hayır, bunu dememeliyim._

"H-hadi çabuk hazırlanıp çıkalım, konser öncesi prova yapmalıyız!"

Neşeli konuşmaya çalıştım, _içimdeki tüm fırtınaları gizlemeye çalışarak..._


	3. ❦3: bizi birleştiren o ki' ş' ey 'i, bizim değil, benim senden kopmamı zorlaştır

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

𝑏𝑖𝑧𝑖 𝑏𝑖𝑟𝑙𝑒 _ş_ 𝑡𝑖𝑟𝑒𝑛 𝑜 𝑘𝑖 _'_ _ş_ _'_ 𝑒𝑦 _'_ 𝑖, 𝑏𝑖𝑧𝑖𝑚 𝑑𝑒 _ğ_ 𝑖𝑙, 𝑏𝑒𝑛𝑖𝑚 𝑠𝑒𝑛𝑑𝑒𝑛 𝑘𝑜𝑝𝑚𝑎𝑚 _ı_ 𝑧𝑜𝑟𝑙𝑎 _ş_ 𝑡 _ı_ 𝑟𝑑 _ı_.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Diğerleri teker teker arabaya binerken her zaman olduğunun aksine, yorgun bedenlerden bir ses dahi çıkmıyordu. Her zaman konserden sonra ne kadar yorgun olursak olalım neşeli olurduk, ama bugün öyle değil. _Çünkü sadece bedenimiz değil, kalbimizde yorgun.._ Ne yapmam gerektiğini, ne yapacağımı ve bundan sonra nelerle karşılaşacağımı bilmiyorum, hayatımda ilk kez bu kadar plansız yürüyorum.  
Sanki hiç gitmeyecekmiş gibi, sanki bu geriye kalan dört günümüzden biri değilmiş gibi, _sanki hiç ayrılmamışız gibi.._

Exo-K ve Exo-M olarak bölünen iki araba yüzünden Yifan'dan ayrı kalacak olan kalbim, zaten paramparça olmasının yanı sıra daha fazla kırılmıştı. Evet, bana onca söylediği sözlerden sonra bile onun etrafında bulunmak istiyorum, tabii bunu dile getiremezdim asla. Bilmiyorum, ne hissettiğimi ve ne de hissetmem _gerekeni._  
Önümdeki aptalların yer kavgası yüzünden binemiyordum bir türlü arabaya ve bu yüzden yaz olmasının aksine gecenin soğuk rüzgarlarlarıyla kalmıştım ortada. Hava mı soğuk yoksa Exo-M üyelerin arabasına baktığım için birbirleriyle eğlenen Tao ve Yifan mı üşütüyor tüm bedenimi..?  
Yanına gidip hesap sormalıyım, sevgiliyiz ama o Tao ile daha fazla ilgileniyor, daha fazla zaman geçiriyor. _Ah bir saniye, biz ayrılmıştık, değil mi?_  
_En beter ayrılık, sert bir reddediliş, ama ben yinede aptal gibi baka kalıyorum ona.._  
Gözlerimin önüne siyah bir perde çekildi defalarca, gözlerimi bir kaç defa kapatıp geçmesini bekledim, lakin midemin bulanmaya başlaması ve başımın dönmesi her şeyi daha kötüye sürükledi.  
Dizlerim titremeye başladı, ama yinede derin soluklar alıp kendime gelmeye çalıştım.  
Şimdi bedenime her ne oluyorsa olsun, olmamalı, herkes yorgunken birde benim hastalanmam yüzünden endişelenemezler.  
Ben hastalanamam. Ben bir Hyung'um, _bir Eommayım_ , bir Liderim, _güçlü durmalıyım_.  
Titrek soluklar almaya devam ettim, kalbim sık soluklarım yüzünden o kadar hızla atmaya başlamıştı ki hafifçe saplantılar giriyordu kalbime.

Daha fazla dayanamadım, bilincim bir kaç saliseliğine kapandı.  
Boşluk.  
Gözlerimi araladığımda, dizlerimin üstünde, yerdeydim. Başımı kaldıracak gücü bile bulamıyorken, öylece yeri izledim.

"Hyung!"

Karşımdan yükselen bağırışa odaklanmak çok zordu. Endişelendirmek istemiyordum hiç kimseyi, ama dayanamıyordum artık. _Sadece bir kaç saniyeliğine gözlerimi kapatıp, uyusam,, geçerdi._

"Ne bekliyorsunuz!"

Yixing. Sesi.  
Tepki vermedim, cevap veremedim.  
Bir hışımla yerle olan temasım kesildi, birisinin sıkı kollarına kavuştum. Sıcaklık sarmaladı buz tutmuş tenimi, kim olduğu umrumda değildi, sadece ısınmak istiyordu terleyen bedenim.

"Junmyeon! Beni duyuyor musun?"

Yixing. Oydu beni taşıyan.  
Artık daha fazla dayanamazdım, parmaklarımı hissetmiyordum, bayılmak üzereydim fakat bayılmamak için çabalıyordum.

"Lütfen.. Y-yixing"

Aklımdan geçen onlarca cümle olsada, zar zor söylediğim bu iki kelime bile fazlasıyla yormuştu beni.  
_Sadece gözlerimi yumup uyusam, geçerdi.._  
_-ama hayır, yük olmak istemiyorum kimseye, güçsüz görünmek istemiyorum._

"Kyungsoo, buraya en yakın olan hastane nr kadar uzaklıkta, biliyor musun?"

Yixing konuşuyordu, onun dışında hiç kimsenin sesini algılayamıyordum. Bedenimi zorlukla uyanık tutabiliyordum fakat ruhumu uyanık tutmaya gücüm yetmiyordu.

"Junmyeon!"

Yixing'in sesi dışında ilk kez bir üyenin sesini algılayabildim, diğerleri tamamen sessize alınmış gibiydi

"Ona n'oldu!? Bana ver Yixing"

Telaşlı ve endişeli çıkan ses bile umrumda olmadı, tek isteğim, uyumaktı fakat bende farkındayım, gözlerimi kapattığım an bunun geri dönüşü olmaz. Eğer ki bayılırsam, durum daha ciddiye gidecek.  
_Defalarca bayılan bir insan olarak sonunda_ _öğrenmiştim bunu._  
Uyanık tutmalıyım kendimi, seçenek elimdeyken bırakmamalıyım hakimiyeti

"Defol git Yifan Hyung, senin soğuk kollarında iyileşecek sanki!"

Tartışıyorlardı, arada çince kelimeler geçiyordu ve benim gücüm gittikçe çekiliyordu.

"Yixing Hyung Junmyeon Hyung ile arabaya binin, Menejer Hyung hemen geliyor"

Bu kelimeler ne anlama geliyor, kimin dudaklarından dökülüyor kavrayamıyordum.  
_Dev bir karanlık beni sıcak kollarına çekmeden önce, dudaklarımdan döküldü, iki adamın kalbini hızlatan ama sadece gönlümün efendisi; o'nun için olan,_

 _"Y-yi-.."_  
  
  


  
  
***

Gözlerimi araladım.  
Beyaz tavan ile karşılaşan gözlerim, hafif bulanıklığı yok etmek için bir kaç defa kırpılıp, bir kaç yaş kaybetti.  
Beyaz tavan, basit tutulmuş bir kaç mobilya, bir serum ve yatakta yatan, bitkin bir ben.  
Dizileri aratmayan bu sahneye birde yanımdaki sandalyelere yayılmış üyeler katılıyor. Hepsi değil, ama bir çoğu burada, bunu saymasam bile hissediyorum.  
Yinede, bu sahneye alışık değilim kesinlikle. Her ne kadar mahvolsamda, yarı ölümden geçmiş olsamda asla hastanelere düşmezdim ben, ben hastanelerden en uzak yerde, hayal dünyamda iyileştirirdim kendimi. 

Her zaman için şu geçerlidir; eğer kendinize iyi olacağınızı söylerseniz; bir kaç saniye sonra acının azalacağını düşünürseniz, acı yok olur. Belki iyileşmez, ama yinede işkenceden kurtulursunuz.  
Ben de her zaman öyle yaparım, ama bu sefer -belki de hayatımda ilk kez- hastanede yatacak kadar hastalanmışım.  
Fakat yinede sorun yok, şimdi birazdan kalkacak, yarın programımız da ne varsa onun peşinden koşuşturacak, hiç yorulmamışım gibi devam savaşacağım.

"Suho, uyandın mı?"

Menejer Hyung'umun sesini duyar duymaz tavandan çektim gözlerimi ve yanımda duran Hyung'uma baktım. Saygısızca yatmak istemediğim için bir hışımla doğruldum ve üst bedenimi saygılıca eğidim, tüm ısrarlarına karşı.

"Yine yanlış hareketler yapmadan önce beni dinle, sana söylemem gereken çok önemli şeyler var"

Saliseler içerisinde aklımdan binbir türlü senaryo geçerken, en çok kalbimi hızlandıran senaryo Yifan'ın kararına şirketin karşı çıkmasıydı.  
Lakin umduğum kadar hızlı olmadı, Menejer Hyung sandalye getireceğini söyleyip odadan çıktı ve ben aklımdan geçen şeyin ne kadar acımasızca olduğunu o an anladım. Neden bu kadar acımasız bir insanım ben? Yifan eğer ayrılmak istiyorsa -ki istiyor ve ben bile onun umrunda değilim artık- kalması sadece işkence olur. Odanın kapısı açıldı, hayalimden onun geldiğni düşledim fakat içeriye giren Menejerimden başkası değidi.  
_Yani, niçin gelsin ki artık yanıma? Biz bittik ve ben bunun üstesinden gelmeye başlamalıyım._

Yanıma sandalyeyi konumlandırıp oturan Menejer Hyung'uma baka kaldım, gergin olduğu belliydi, kim bilir şu an kafasında ne kadar dehşet verici bir kargaşa vardır..   
Büyük ihtimalle Yifan konusunu anlatacaktı bana, haberimin olduğundan bihaberdi sonuçta.

"Konu şu ki..,"

Yüzü düştü, lakin bir kaç saniye sonra yeniden gülümsedi, güç vermek istercesine.  
Sinirlerim bozulmaya başlarken, sakin olup sonunda konuşabilen Menejerimi dinledim.

"Bak, her şey yoluna girecek, sakın şimdi söyleyeceklerimden dolayı üzülüp, strese girip kendine zarar vermeye çalışma. Hyung'un her şeyi yoluna sokacak, sonuna kadar yanındayım, tamam mı Junmyeon?"

Birden bire bana gerçek ismimle hitap etmesi, tüylerimi ürpertti. Çok yakın arkadaşlar olsakta, şimdiye kadar bana iş sırasında her zaman Suho diye hitap ederdi ve bu yüzden merakım ve bir yandan da korkum daha fazla arttı.

"N-ne demek istiyorsun? Hy-hyung beni korkutma lütfen"

Korkuyla titremeye başladım, çok gerildiğim ve gelecek cümlelerden korktuğum anlarda titrerdi içim, dışıma vurmasamda yıkılırdım içten.  
Ve kesinlikle gözlerini her iki saniyede bir üyelere çevirip uyuyup uyumadıklarını kontrol etmesi beni daha fenalaştırıyor.  
İçimden dualar etmeye başladım, konunun sadece Yifan konusu olmasına; en büyük korkum beynimde yada bedenimin herhangi bir bölgesinde tümör, kanser veyahut başka bir hastalığın çıkmasıydı şu an. _Kariyerimin yükselişinde tedavilerle boğuşacaksam, şimdiden batışımı görebiliyorum._

"Korkmana gerek yok demedim mi? Şimdi sakinleş ve beni sonuna kadar dinle!  
Bunu böyle sade ve özensiz söylediğim için özür dilerim ama yani şu an bunu söylemek için tören hazırlayaca- pekâlâpekâlâ!  
Sen, hamilesin Junmyeon. Konserde çok yormuşsun kendini ve çok strese girmişsin, neredeyse düşük yapıyordun! Bundan sonra dikkat etmeli ve..."

Boğuktu, Hyung'un ağızından çıkan tüm kelimeler ve dünyaya dair tüm sesler kesilmiş, yerini koca bir boşluk almıştı. Kavramakta zorluk çekiyordum, anlam veremiyordum 'hamile' kelimesine.  
Parmak uçlarım üşümeye başladı, kaldırsam titremesi tüm bedenimi sarmalardı, emindim ve bu yüzden yerimden kımıldamıyordum, _kımıldasam bebekte kımıldamış olur?_

"Tanrı aşkına bebek ne demek!?"

Bağırmak istediğim bu kelimeler, çatlak bir fısıldayış olarak çıktı dudaklarımdan.  
Omuzlarım kriz geçirircesine titremeye başladı, gözlerimden yaşlar teker teker akarken aklımda geçen milyonlarca olay varken yankılanan tek şey 'geleceğim'di.  
Sarsılıyordum, koca fırtınalar ezip geçiyordu beni içten, fakat bedenim biraz bile hareket etmiyordu.

"Junmyeon-ah, grubu terk eden Kris yüzünden uzun bir süre grup olarak kameralar önünden çekileceksiniz, tamam mı? Yani büyüyen karnını hiç kimse görmeyecek, bebek doğduktan sonra yeni comeback'ler gelecek, tamam mı? Hamileliğinden sadece benim haberim olacak, asla ama asla şirket yetkililerin bundan haberi olmayacak, anlaşıldı mı! Eğer olursa, o bebeği katlederler ve senin bundan haberin bile olmaz.  
Bu arada... Bebek Yifan'ın, değil mi?"

_Ne kadar belli ediyordum da her şeyden bihaber Hyung'um bile Yifan'a olan aşkımı fark etmiş.._

"Şimdi hastane raporunu şirkete götüreceğim, bir kaç gün burada kal istiyorum, güzelce dinlen."

Konuşmak istedim, lakin aceleyle oturduğu sandalyeden kalkıp odadan koşuşturarak çıktı.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Boşluk.  
Bedenimde ve ruhumda koca bir boşluk hissediyorum-hissetmiyorum, hiç bir şey hissetmiyorum. Tek hissettiğim şey gittikçe yükselen ağlama isteğim ve bu isteğe daha fazla karşı çıkmadım.

_Sessizce ağladım, üyelerin uyanmasından korktuğum için._  
_Kirli, yüklü ve çok dertliyim.._


	4. ❦4: Eros gerçekler okuyla seni vurmasın diye

  


  


ℰ𝓇𝑜𝓈 𝑔𝑒𝓇𝒸̧𝑒𝓀𝓁𝑒𝓇 𝑜𝓀𝓊𝓎𝓁𝒶 𝓈𝑒𝓃𝒾 𝓋𝓊𝓇𝓂𝒶𝓈ı𝓃 𝒹𝒾𝓎𝑒

  


  


  
  


"Hadi yesene!"  
"Evet, Hyung lütfen yemek yer misin?"  
"Yok hayır, illa Menejer Hyung gelecek!"

Üyelerin art arda söyledikleri cümleler umrumda bile olmadı, bir kulağımdan girip diğerinden çıkıyordu her şey. Öylece pencereden dışarıya bakıyor, geçip giden arabaları 'izliyordum'. Sadece gözlerim oradaydı, düşüncelerime o kadar dalmıştım ki dünya ile ilgili her şeyi göz ardı ediyordum.

Babam, Annem ve Abim hamile olduğumu duyduklarımda ben n'apacağım? Onların yüzlerine bir daha nasıl bakacağım? Annem anlayış gösterdi diyelim, ben Babama nasıl açıklayacağım tüm bu olanları?  
Ben her zaman için Babasının masum ve saf Prensi olarak bilinirdim, ama şimdi kirlendim, namusumu ve de tüm hayatımı kendi -ve Yifanın- elleriyle kirlettim ben, sahip çıkamadım hayatıma.   
Pekii bunu geçtim, ben bu çocuğu doğurduktan sonra neler olacak? Ayrı eve çıksam bile sürekli yurt dışında olacağım ve yoğun programlar arasında nasıl bakacağım ben bir bebeğe? Hem babasız mı büyüyecek bu çocuk?   
Sahi, Yifan'a anlatmalı mıyım şu an karnımda onun bebeğini taşıdığımı? Yinede gider mi ona bunu söylesem? 

Aldırmak.   
Ben bu bebeği aldırırsam tüm bu sorunlar ortadan kalkar ve ben normal hayatıma devam ederim.

"Sonunda geldin Yifan Hyung! Bakar mısın ruhu çekilmiş gibi tek kelime etmiyor ve bizi dinlemiyor, ama seni dinleyeceğine eminim." 

Hiç bir şey olmamış gibi devam ettim boşça dışarıya bakmakla, hatta şaşkınlığımı bile belli etmedim.

"J-junmyeon? Nasılsın..?"

Sayende karnımda bir bebekle uyanıyorum, nasıl olabilirim bay sorumsuz pislik acımasız Yifan? Kalkıp halaya duracak hâlim var yeminle..!

"Doktor hâlsizlikten bayıldığını söyledi..,-hafif midesini üşütmüş ve strese girmiş, buna uykusuzluk ve yorgunluk eklenince bedeni dayanamamış. Bir kaç gün dinlenmesi gerek.."

Konuşmak istemediğimi bilen Kyungsoo benim yerime açıklamıştı tüm durumu Yifan'a ve ben bunun için ona çok minnet hissettim. Her zaman beni anlayan tek o.. Gözlerimi kapattım, dünya ile kopup uyumak istedim fakat bu kolay değildi. Zaten normalde geceleri hemen uykuya dalamayan ben, onlarca göz üzerimdeyken tamamen zorluk çekiyordum, ama yinede gözlerimi açmayıp öylece yattım. 

"Junmyeon.., sevgilim benimle konuşmak istemiyor musun?"

Sinir, saliseler içerisinde tüm bedenimi sarmaladı ve ben sinir krizi geçirmemek için deli gibi atan kalbimi dilimle yatıştırmaya karar verdim. Gözlerimi hışımla açtım, yanımda duran deveye çevirdim ve bakışım ile onu deldim,

" 'Sevgilm' mi?? Pardon ama biz ayrıldık, şimdi lütfen Si**ir git, aksi takdirde seni görmek istemediğim için hastane odasını terk edeceğim."

Gözlerim dolmuş, hatta defalarca taşmıştı, fakat umrumda değidi, tek umrumda olan onun ifadesiz bakışları ve soğuk gözleriydi, sanki saliseler içerisinde kalın bir duvar örmüştü ruhu ve ifadesi arasına.   
Yatağa yaklaştı, bana yaklaştı ve derince gözlerimin içine baktı, ruhumu okumak istercesine.  
Soğuk ve boş ifadesi yok oldu, yerine hüzün yerleşti ve gözleri doldu,

"Junmyeon..,"

Yanağından süzülen yaş, göğüsümün, tamda kalbimin üzerine düştü ve derimden süzülerek karnıma vardı, lakin bunu sadece ben hissettim.   
Bunu bizzat eros istemişti, acılı aşkımıza acıyıp bize bu anıyı hediye etmişti.

"Özür dilerim. Benden nefret etmeni istedim, kahrolsun bencilliğim, daha kolay gitmem için, daha kolay ayrılmamız için bunu yaptım ama aptallık yaptım, bizim aşkımız bu kadar kolay kopacak kadar güçsüz değil. Gitsemde, ilişkimiz ülkeler arası devam edecek, Kore dışında başka ülkelerde buluşacağız, birbirimizi arayacağız, asla kopmayacağız biz."

Sinir hakim oldu bedenime, içimden ağlayıp kabul etmek gelsede yediremedim gururuma bu kadar çabuk affetmeyi, 

"Seni görmek istemiyorum, defol git demedim mi ben sana?! Söylediğin onca söze n'oldu? Şimdi ciddi olmadığını söylesende ben ağızından çıkan her kelime yüzünden yıkıldım Yifan. Hem ben sana layık birisi değilim, Annene neler oldu onu bile bilmiyorum"

Gözümden teker teker süzülen yaşlarla birlikte Yifan bir dizini yatağa koydu ve bedenime tamamen yaklaştı. Elleri yanaklarımı buldu, dudaklarıysa dudaklarımı.  
Karşı çıkamadım, aksine, tüm dünya düzenine karşı çıkıp ihtiyaçla asıldım dudaklarına.   
Çok sürmedi ve Yifan dudaklarını hafifçe dudaklarımdan ayırdı. Gözlerimi Yifandan ayırmak istemesemde bilinçsizce üyelere döndü gözlerim fakat yinede utanıp dışarıya yada başka yerlere bakan üyeleri fazla izleyemeden Yifan odağımı kendine çevirdi.

"Sevgilim, bana artık kızgın olma, olur mu? Gitsemde seninle küs bir hâlde gidersem çok pişman olurum.   
Biz bu ilişkiyi iki ülke arası sürdürebilecek kadar güçlüyüz, çünkü eros bile kurşun uçlu oku ile yenemez bizim aşkımızı."

Başımı olumsuzca salladım ve gözlerimin taşmasına neden oldum. Yifan kırıldı, yüzündeki tüm heves paramparça oldu ve yerine hüzün yerleşti.  
Neden istiyordu, fakat bende kararsızdım. Ona söylemeli miyim? Yada bu çocuğu saklamalı mıyım?   
Yoksa,   
aldırmalı mıyım?   
Korkuyorum. Deli gibi koruyorum ve bu yüzden karar veremiyorum, çünkü her seçenek çok zor.   
Hıçkırmaya başladım, tüm çaresizliğimi, korkumu ve stresimi dışa vurmak için hıçkıra hıçkıra ağladım.

"Ayrılmıyoruz. Ağlama benim küçük tavşanım~"

Oda ağlıyordu, fakat güçlü durmaya çalışıyordu çünkü   
kollarında tüm gücüne muhtaç olan beni tutuyordu. 

"Geçti güzelim.., kendini daha fazla yorma lütfen.. Bak sana o sevdiğin jelibonlardan alayım mı?"

Göy yaşlarımın arasında gülümsemekten başka bir şey yapamadım ve bu onuda gülümsetmişti. Beni herkesten daha çok tanıması etkileyiciydi ben bile kendimi o kadar tanımıyorum.  
Zaman olarak beni sadece iki yıldır tanıyordu, fakat Yifan o iki yılı sadece beni tanımak ve anlamak için harcamıştı, bemde onun için.  
Şimdiyse, bizden öncesi yokmuş, tüm hayatım Yifan'dan önce gereksizmiş gibi hissediyorum.

"Eve gitmek istiyorum"

Sarılışından yavaşça ayrılıp yatağa yaslandım ve uzanması için kenara kaydım. Yüzünü görebilmek için sol tarafıma döndüm ve beni kocaman kolları arasına almasına izin verdim.  
Aşıktım buna, onun sadece beş santim uzaklıkta olması, beni kollarıyla sarmalayıp koruması, kokularımızın birleşmesi ve sonunda huzura kavuşmam, tüm bunlar hayal kadar güzel.

"İstersen Menejer Hyung'u arayalım-"

Sözüne girdim, bu huyumdan nefret etsede söyleyeceklerimin hoşuna gideceğinden eminim,

"Hayır.., şu an çoktan evimdeyim, evimizdeyiz, değil mi Yifan?"

Bir kıkırtı işittim kalın sesinden ve bu benim daha fazla mayışmama ve ona daha fazla sokulmama neden oldu. Yifan'da aynı durumda bulunuyor ki burnunu saçıma gömüp hâlâ kıkırdamasını durdurmamıştı. Kendimi bu güzel anda bile düşünürken buldum-  
ya söylersem şimdi aramızda, tam da karnımın içinde bizi birleştiren ikimizin bir parçası bulunduğunu?  
Tüm morali yerle bir olur ve aşkı benden kaçar mı?   
Yoksa seviçten havalara mı uçar, beni şimdi ki gibi sever ve dünyanın en önemli insanıymışım gibi bakar mı?

Bu düşünceler kontrolsüzce bedenimden çıkmadan önce, konuyu dağıtmalıydım.

"Yifan, Annene ne olduğunu hâlâ anlatmadın.."

Saatler ve hatta günlerdir içimi yiyen bu sorunun sonunda cevabını alabilecek olmak beni heyecanlandırsada aynı anda korkmuştum.  
Ciddi bir meseleyse, Yifanın ayağa kalkamayacağını biiyorum. Hayatında her şeyi olan, elbette sevdalısından önce gelen kişi-ler daima insanın öz ailesidir çünkü onlar asla değişmez ve onlara olan aşk asla sönmez. Her ne kadar birbirimize çok ciddi aşık olsak, birbirimizi çoktan aile olarak görsekte elbette sıralamamız gerektiğinde ikimizde ikinci sıraya düşüyoruz. Bir evladın yeri doldurulmaz, fakat bir sevdalının yeri daima doldurulur ve bu bir kaç gün bile sürmez. Bu cümle Anne olacağımın düşüncesiyle güçleniyor ve,  
Yifan içinse, sadece öz ailesinden sadece Annesine sahip olduğu için ona olan bağı çok daha hassaslaşıyor ve güçleniyor,  
ve bende onun için tek öz aile, tek Anne olacağım. 

"O an öyle dememeliydim, tam bir aptalım, istersen beni dövebilirsin..!! Annemin sağlık açısından bir sorunu yok, fakat biliyorsun..,"

Acı.   
Tek deyişle acı. 

"Biliyorum."

Annen yalnız, çünkü senden başka öz ailesi yok.   
Ondan başka öz ailen yok Yifan.   
Aslında olacak, tamda aramızda, ama bende onun tek öz ailesi olmayı seçiyorum ve onun hakkında karar veriyorum.   
Senin Baban nerede?   
Tüm Babalar neden kayboluyor?  
Çünkü seçimler.   
Senin özgürlüğün için, bencil olacağım.   
Senin omuzlarına yük koymamak için, tüm sorumluluğu üsteleneceğim. 

"Biliyorsun. Annemin yalnız olması, benimle telefondan bile doyasıya konuşamaması.., tüm bunlar onun için fazla. Benim yüzümden şu an bulunduğu durumda, yıllar boyunca sadece benim için onlarca işte çalıştı fakat ben ona ne zaman ayırabiliyorum, ne de parasal destek olabiliyorum.. Bu doğru değil Myeonie, onca fedakarlığını böyle geri veremem.   
Bu yüzden.., her ne kadar üzgün olsamda bu kararı verdim. Ama sizi bırakmayacağım, kariyer olarak aynı yolda ilerlemesekte biz asla ayrılmayacağız ve yemin ediyorum işler biraz yatıştığında aynı eve çıkacağız ve evli çiftler gibi yaşayacağız. -Bir daha asla ayrılmamak üzere."

Hayal kurmak güzel, fakat içten gerçekleri bilmek ve gerçeklerin adeta içten yankılanması çok acı verici.  
Dreamer.  
Yifan bir dreamer. Hayalleri arasında gerçekleri göz ardı etmeyi seviyor.   
Bu yüzden tüm gerçekleri ben üzerime alıyorum.  
Sırf devam uçabilsin diye yere çakılıyorum.   
Yeter ki, o üzülmesin diye ben hayatın tüm gerçeklerini soğuk su gibi bedenime çarptım.   
Sırf uçsun diye.   
Çünkü o kocaman kanatlarına sahip bir ejderha.  
Bir ejderha küçük bir tavşan yüzünden yer yüzünde kalmamalı, çünkü yere eğilmek, boynunu incitir.   
Uçup gitmeli.


	5. ❦5: Yιfᥲᥒ, ყᥲvᥲşᥣᥲ, ᥲksι tᥲkdιrdᥱ ᥴ̧ok sᥱrt ᥴ̧ᥲkıᥣırım dιbᥱ

Kʏᴜɴɢsᴏᴏ ᴋᴀᴅᴀʀ ᴛᴀɴıʏᴀᴍᴀᴅıɴ ʙᴇɴɪ

  


  


  
"Junmyeon Hyung.., benimle konuşmak istediğinde veya bana bir şey anlatmak istediğinde çekinme, olur mu? Yani bu biraz garip oldu birden bire biliyorum ama söylemek istedim sadece"

Sabahtan beri bana garip bakışlar atan Kyungsoo sonunda mutfakta yalnız kaldığımızda açılabılmıştı ve onun sözünü bitirdikten sonra ki rahatlayışı benide rahatlattı. Kyungsoo beni herkesten -Yifan dahil- daha iyi tanıyor ve onunla olan ilişkim çok farklı. Bu büyük ihtimalle stajyerlikte beraber geçirdiğimiz zaman sayesinde oluştu. Her yıkılışımda, her pes edişimde yanımdaydı ve bu yüzden çaresizliğimin her detayını biliyordu. Aynısı benim içinde geçerli, diğer üyelerin hislerinide arrık mimiklerinden anlasamda Kyungsoo'da daha hızlı ve daha emin olabiliyordum. Mesela salakça bir yorum onu üzse ve o çaktırmamak için Chanyeol'ün şakalarına katılıp kahkahalar da atsa ben gözlerinde eksik olan parlayış yada kirpiklerinde ki titreyişten görürüm üzüntüsünü.   
Aynısı onun içinde geçerli olacak ki sabahtan beri gülümsememi eksik etmesem bile görmüştü bir şeylerin yanlış gittiğini. 

"Biliyorum Kyungsoo, bunu söylemene gerek yok ama yinede teşekkür ederim.., her zaman yanımda oldupun için"

Gülümsedim, gerçekten samimi görünmesi için çabaladım fakat ne kadar başarılı olup olmadığımı sadece Kyungsoo'nun kendisi görecekti.   
Minyon bedenine sardım kollarımı, ikimizde aynı boyda olsakta onu içime sokmak ve dünyada ki tüm kötülüklerden korumak istiyorum.

"Junmyeonie~ Mutfa-..? mutfaktasın-ız. Her yerde seni aradım ama bakıyorumda sen yerimi doldurmuşsun!" 

Kapıda duran Yifan'ın abartarak söyledikleriyle kıkırdayıp Kyungsoo'ya sarıkı olan kollarımı gevşettim ve ondan ayrılıp Yifana doğru adımladım. En son kahvaltıda görüşmüştük çünkü kahvaltıdan sonra acilen bir yere koşturmuştu ve ben onu ciddi anlamda özlemiştim. Belki de, sadece benim yüzümden değildir bu özlem, belki, bebeğimizde Babasını özlemiştir(?)

"Akşam yemeğine Mandu yapıyorsun değil mi? Yardıma geleceğim, başladığında beni çağır yeter"

Elimi tutup beni çekiştirmeye başlayan Yifan'a inat diğer elimle Kyungsoo'nun elini tutup onunla konuştum, ki zaten daha Kyungsoo'nun yüzündeki ifadesinin çözmem gerekiyordu.

"Hayır. Sen daha dün akşam hastaneden çıktın Hyung, kendine gel ve dinlenmene bak."

Keskince söylediklerinin anlamını anlamak zor değildi. Yifanın çok üzerime gittiğinden ve de benim onun ayrılışı yüzünden üzüleceğime endişeleniyordu. 

"Saçmalama! Sağlıklı olduğum için çıktım hastaneden!"

Sözümü bitirir bitirmez Yifan beni sürüklemeye başladı, 

"Yifan yavaşla."

Ciddiyetle söylediklerim sırasında sadece birisi geçiyordu aklımdan, gerçekten artık dikkat etmeliydim ve Yifanın bu hızında düşebilirdim. Sesimden durumu anlamış olacak ki durdu ve bana doğru döndü, 

"Sadece.. Üzgünüm heyecanlıyım."

Hafifçe gülümsedim ve böylece daha yavaş bir tempoda yine beni devam sürüklemesine izin verdim.   
Yifan genelde mimiklerine çok hakim bir insandı fakat şu an çok mutlu ve heyecanlı olması gerekiyor ki saklamaya çalışsada yüzünden hissettikleri parlıyordu.   
Geniş omuzlarına daldım bir anlığına. Beni nereye götürdüğünü görmüyordum ve görmek içinde çabalamıyordum, çünkü beni istemediğim bir yere götürmeyeceğini biliyorum.   
Ki zaten çok uzağa yürüdüğü yoktu.   
Sadece yurdun bahçesine adımlatmıştı bizi, neredeyse her gün oraya çıktığım için artık görmeden bile hissediyordum yolun oraya vardığını.   
Sonunda durup önümden çekildi ve hevesle bana göstermek istediği şeyi karşımda buldum.  
Salıncak. Çok güzel ve aşırı rahat görünen bir salıncak. Büyük ihtimalle kahvaltıdan sonra diğer üyelerle bunu kurmaya yeltenmişti.

"Nasıl, beğendin mi? Senin için aldım-yani daha doğrusu aldık. Üyelerde kullanacağı için onlardan birazını aldım ve de Menejere biraz çemkirip ondanda para aldım, senin için"

Tepki veremedim, kulaklarına kadar uzanan gülümsemesine karşılık vermek istesemde kalbim paramparça olmak üzereydi, bunu anlayan sevgilimin gülümsemesi solmuştu. 

"Beğenmedi-"

Sözünü böldüm, 

"Hangi Menejerden para istedin? Benim Menejerimden mi? Lütfen öyle ols-"

Bu sefer Yifan çaresizliğim yüzünden titreyen sesimi böldü, 

"Sadece oraya mı takıldın?" 

Ağlamak istedim, bu koca karmaşanın ortasında hüngür hüngür ağlamak istesemde ilk önce ağlama sebebimi doğrulamalıydım,

"Yifan.. N'olur bana o şerefsize gittim deme.., böyle boş bir şey için ondan para istedim deme bana..! Sana zaten o kadar kötü davranan birisi, sana para verirken acaba nasıl davranmıştır? Yifan-"

Bir gemi gibi batan konuşmamız, ikimizinde kalbini kırarken susmuyorduk, söz böle böle acıtıyorduk birbirimizin canını.

" 'Boş' mu? Sen bunu onca çile çekmemden sonra boş bir şey olarak mı görüyorsun? Pekala."

Gitmeye yeltenmişti fakat salise hızında çalışan beynim ne zaman bıraktığını bilmediğim eline tutunmamı yöneltti.   
Hataşı olup olmadığımı daha tam anlamasamda onu üzdüğüm için kendimi suçladım ve bu yüzden gitmek için çemkiren ve elimden kurtulmak üzere olan Yifana son çare tutundum.

"Yifan, lütfen bir dur?! Neden beni anlamıyorsun? Boş derken sadece benim için senin üzülüp öyle aptal bir adamdan azar işitmen beni çok üzdüğü için, yoksa aşırı güzel ve anlamlı benim için!"

Çemkirmeleri son buldu, sonunda durup bana döndü. 

"Tamam, anlıyorum, artık sana kızgın değilim ama halletmem gereken işler var ve malum akşam olmak üzere, içeri girmeliyim." 

Anlayamıyordum, yine ruh hâli ve yüz ifadesi arasına kalın bir duvar ördü, ama yinede içim şüpheyle doluydu. 

"Ama yalnız sallanmak istemiyorum."

Gitmek istesede inatla tutuyordum onu, zaten sona varan günlerimizde bir de aptalca ayrı durmalar ve küsüşmeler istemiyorum. 

"O zaman Kyungsoo ile sallan? Yada Sehun ile, hatta uyursun belki, Sehun'suz uyuyamıyorsun ya"

Mümküncesine daha fazla batıyorduk ve ben kendimi feda edip tüm fırtınaları üzerime aldım, 

"Seninle olmak istiyorum Yifan, lütfen, zaten sadece bir haftamız kaldı, lütfen böyle olmayalım"

Sonunda, ettiğim onca sözden sonra bu işe yaradı ve Yifan benden önce salıncağa oturup benide yanına, dibine çekti.   
Bedenlerimiz neredeyde bir olacak kadar yakındı fakat ruhlarımız daha buluşmamıştı.  
Hiç bir bulut yoktu mavi gök yüzünde ve ben gözlerimi gök yüzünden çekmeden iki elimle Yifanın elini kavradım. Bedenim -hayır, ruhum titredi. Koca eli ellerimle buluşmayacak, bedenimde dolaşmayacak ve üşüyeceğim devimsiz. Koca bir boşluk olacak sol yanımda. 

Ruhlarımız birleşmeye başlıyordu, 

"Junmyeon..,"

Ruhlarımız birleşmeye başlıyordu, 

"Junmyeon.. Eğer.., eğer beni özlersen ve sesim sana yetmezse.., o zaman ne yapmalıyım? Ya acilen beni özlesen, bana ihtiyacın olsa? Korkuyorum."

"Sanki gitmekte o kadar kararlı olan ve hiç kinseye aldırmadan grubu terk edip çinde kendi kariyerine devam etmek senin kararın değilmiş gibi konuşma Yifan, yemin ederim suratına bir tane geçirmemek için kendimi zor tutuyorum, şimdi mi aklına geldim!?"

Dememek için zor tuttum kendimi ve koluna sıkıca sarıldım, 

"Sakin ol Yifan, seni özlemeyeceğim, her zamam kalbimde olacağın için ve de sürekli telefondan konuşacağımız için."

Yalan, it gibi özleyeceğim seni, bir kaç dokunuşuna deli gibi muhtaç olacağım fakat kim bilir belki on yıl sonra, SM battıktan sonra görüşeceğiz. 

"Umarım öyledir Myeon..-"

Aklıma şimşek gibi çakılan senaryo ile çekinmeden sözüne girdim,

"Eğer olurda uzun bir süre-yani.., daha doğrusu, şundan emin olabiliriz ki uzun bir süre görüşemeyeceğiz. Belki yıllar boyunca yüz yüze olmayacağız fakat eğer ki beni unutursan seni öldürürüm Yifan!"

*Çünkü ben seni istesemde unutamam, sonuçta her zaman yanımda senin çocuğunu, çocuğumuzu büyüteceğim.*

Gözlerimi gözlerinden ayırıp yavaşça koyu maviye bürünen gök yüzüne baktım, ta ki, Yifan bana yanıt verene kadar.

"Pekala, seni unutacağım. Seni unutup başka birileriyle skandal çıkartacağım ki beni öldürmek için yanıma gelesin."

Bir kaç saniye boyunca ne dediğini anlamadığım için yumruğumu hazırlasamda asıl demek istediği şeyi çakınca ağlayıp koynuna sinmemek için zor tuttum kendimi,

"İlla ağlatacaksın beni, değil mi? Bunun için uğraşıyorsun kaç saattir!

Tam Yifan konuşmaya başlayacaktu ki, ben aklıma çakılan bir yeni senaryo ile söze başladım. Yifan da sadece gülümseyip, bedenime ve de ruhuma sıkıca sarılıp beni dinledi. 

"Biliyor musun, seni Tao ile shipleyen binlerce hayran var."

Konuyu aniden açtım, yani bende suç yok, adam gitti gidecek, az zaman ve konuşulacak çok konu var. 

"Biliyorum, ama herkesi herkesle shipliyo-"

Aptal devim, 

"Yifan.. Sana bunu neden şimdi söyleyeceğim bende bilmiyorum ama bil ki şimdi bir dakikalığına liderlik unvanımı bir kenara bırakıyorum. 

Tao seni seviyor ve senin sayende gay olduğunu anladı. Aslında bunu bilmemeliydim fakat Kyungsoo bana anlattı, oda Jongin'den öğrenmiş. 

Sana bunu şimdiye kadar söylemedim çünkü Tao'dan çekinmeni istemedim.., hem bilmeni isteseydi söylerdi. 

Gerçekten ona karşı ılımlı davranmak için çok zorladım kendimi fakat liderlikte geri vites yok sonuçta, ama bunu sen bilemezsin çünkü sen çok taraf seçen bir lidersin. Neyse diyeceğim o ki, ne demişler liderlikte geri vites yok gerekirse ilerden döneriz, bende insanım, ikinizin yakın olduğunuzu görünce kıskanmamak çok zor.."

Derin bir nefes aldım ve Yifanın tepkisini seyrettim, lakin o yine yüz ifadesi ve duyguları arasına duvar örmüştü. Gerçekten hayatımda ilk kez bir konuşma sırasında bu kadar saçmaladım.. Ama her şey hamilelik yüzünden! Şu an bu zekâ bombası(!) adamın çocuğunu ve böylece genlerini taşımasaydım kendi üstün zekâm ile normal bir insan olurdum. 

"Yifan..?" 

Pişman oldum, sonuçta şu an aptallığım yüzünden en yakın arkadaşının onu sevdiğini öğrenmiş ol-si*tir ben gerçekten şu an ikisinin arkadaşlığını batırmış olabiliri- 

Yifan gülmeye, hayır kahkaha atmaya başladı.

"J-junmyeon, aşkım, öyle üzgün bakma, ben biliyordum, yani Tao uzun zaman önce bana söyledi bunları. Üzülmene gerek yok. Hem sen o keko sözü nereden duydun ve benim liderlik stilimde ne hata varmış?!"

Duyduklarım ile saniyeler içerisinde başımı kolundan kaldırıp yüzüne baktım,

"Ne yani, bildiğin halde Tao ile o kadar yakın oldun!? Ah o keko sözü Leeteuk Hyung bana öğretti. Ve liderlik stilinde ki hata şu an gruptan ayrılıyor oluşun olmasın?" 

Doğru söylemeliyim, bir kez bile düşünmeden konuşuyorum ve bunun yanlış bir şey olduğunu anlamak çok kolay, sadece fanın kızgın ifadesine bakmak yeterli.

"Tao beni sadece arkadaş olarak görüyor, daha fazlası yok. Ben senin aksine benden etkilenen kişilerle arkadaş olmuyorum, o Donghwan çöpüyle arkadaşsan, bende Tao ile olurum ve buna hiç bir şey diyemezsin." 

Ne diyeceğimi bilemedim, sadece utancımdan başımı eğdim. Donghwan sajyerliğimden beri benim en yakın arkadaşlarımdan biri ve ben bir kaç yıl önce, daha Shinee ile debüt yapacağımı düşündüğüm zamanlarda onun sayesinde gay olduğumu anladım. 

Hâliyle, bir kaç yıl boyunca ona aşıktım fakat açılma gibi bir fırsatım olmadan Yifan girdi hayatıma ve tüm ezberelerimi unutturdu, yep yeni biir sayfa açtı ve beni yeni bir insana dönüştürdü.

"Seni seviyorum Yifan. Tüm bu boş konuları bırakalım, sana aşığım ve elbettde seni deli gibi kıskanıyorum. Ama problem ikimizde sadece birbirimize konsantre olsak çözülmez mi..?"

Tripli ifadesi yok oldu, yerine çiçekler saçan gülümsemesi yerleşti, 

* _ve aynı anda, gök yüzünde yıldızlar parladı_.*

"Sevgilim, bende sana deliler gibi aşığım~ Duygularımı nasıl ifade etsem bilmiyorum.. Gerçekten seni üzmek benim için bir işkence.."

Gülümsedim, dolan gözlerime aldırmadan. Ağlamak istedim, ama aynı anda gülümsememi eksik etmek istemedim. 

"Sorun değil diye kaç defa dedirteceksin bana Fannie~? Şimdi boş verelim bu ayrılık konusunu, son zamanımızı sadece ayrılacağımızı düşünerek geçirip üzülmek neye yarar? Son zamanımızı güzel değerlendirmeliyiz"

Başını onaylayarak sallamasıyla birlikte ellerine tutunup salıncakta sırt üstü döndüm ve gök yüzünü, yıldızları ve ayı izledim.

"Yifan, bir çocuğumuz olsa adı ne olsun istersin?"

Kalbim deli gibi çarparken, Yifan hafifçe kıkırdayıp eini karnıma yerleştirdi. 

Narince okşadı karnımı ve ben parlayan yıldızlardan gözlerini çekip Yifan'in parlayan gözlerine çevirdim. Gülümsüyordu, bende atmosferi germemek için gülümsedim, içimden ağlamak ve doğrular söylemek gelsede. 

"Ah, Myeoniem hamile mi~ Bizim bebeğimizi mi taşıyor benim yıldızıım~"

Oyun yapıyordu, farkında değildi kalbimin hızlı atışlarından ve de şu an elini gezdirdiği bölgede gerçekten ikimizin birleşiminin olduğundan. 

Bende oyununa katılıp, şüpheleri yıkmak için devam ettim, karnımda ki bebeğime ve de kendime saygısızlık yaptığımı umursamayarak. 

"Evet Babası~ Şimdi söyle, bebeğimizin ismi n'olsun? Babası versin istiyorum ismi~"

Her şey bir yana, en güvendiğiniz insana doğruları söyleyememek nedir bilir misiniz? 

Yifan benim her şeyim, desteğim, küçük sır kutum, beni benden iyi bilen sayılı kişiden biri, dostum, dünyam.

Ona düşünmeden her şeyi diyebilirim, çünkü her ne kadar kızıp bozulsada kalbimde hissettiğim duyguyu ve aslında demek istediğim şeyi en iyi o biliyor. 

Bilmek onun hakkı ve ben kim oluyorumda bu hakkı ondan alıyorum gerçekten bilmiyorum. Neden anlatıp rahatlamak varken kendime saklayıp dertleniyorum bilmiyorum. 

"Yukhei olsun! Parlayan, görkemli güneş demek, ışıma ve aydınlık demek. Çok güzel değil mi? Eğer gerçektem bir çocuğumuz olursa ilerde isminin Yukhei olmasını gerçekten istiyorum."

Elini karnımdan çekti ve tüm büyü yok oldu, fakat bende ifademle duygularım arasına koca bir duvar övüp hissettiklerimin tersini yansıttım. 

"Neden bu isim? Anlamlı olan başka isimlerde seçebilirdin..? Tanıdığın birisinin ismi değil, değil mi?"

Bu kadar sormamın nedeni, yanlışlıkla çocuğumun ismini Yifanın eski sevgilisinin ismini koymaktan korktuğum için. Bu nerdem aklıma geldi diye sormayın, yani kim bilir her şey olabilir ve isim çocuğumun tüm hayatı boyunca peşini bırakmayacağı çok önemli bir şey.

"Geçenlerde, Çindeyken bir oğlanla karşılaştım, bana onun rol modeli olduğumu söyledi ve benim yüzümden, benim gibi olmak için sıkı çalışıp oda SM'e katılmak istediğini söyledi. Sanki bunu daha önce hiç kimseden duymamışım gibi harip bir etki bıraktı bende..

Gerçekten o oğlanın bir etkisi var, aynı gece gruptan ayrılmaya karar verdim, bildiğin cesaret verdi aban kısa bir cümlesi.. İşte onun ismi Yukhei. Gerçekten bir şansım daha olsaydı ona yapmamasını söylemek isterdim fakat ne telefon numarasını aldım, nede başka bir şeyini.."

Duyduklarıma inanmak istemesemde, gerçekti ve ben gittikçe çocugumun akıl sağlığından şüphleniyorum. Ya babamdan bana geçen genler çocuğumuza geçmezse??

"Yifan beni biraz ciddiye alır mısın? Çocuğumuzun ismini tolda gördüğün hayranın ismini mi koyacaksın, bu ne zevksizlik ya!"

Güldü, tüm sinirime ve öfkeme karşı sadece güldü ve ben sinirlerime hakim olmakta gerçekten zorluk çekmeye başlıyordum. 

"Ya~ Tamam, tamam. Tabii ki de yıllar sonra doğacak çocuğumuzla alay geçmiyorum, sadece ismim anlamı çok hoşuma gitti ve ikimize uyuyacağını sandım, ama son karar sizde sultanım!"

"Mandu hazır! Hasta olacaksınız, hava soğudu siz anca sallanın! Çabuk içeri girin!!"

Kyungsoo'nun bağırmasıyla birlikte sanki dünyaya yeni geri gelmişiz gibi hissettim. Şüphesiz Yifan vermişti bana bu etkiyi, Kanatlarına bindirip uçuruyordu beni, ve bu sadece bir dokunuşuyla gerçekleşiyordu. 

Hadi, şimdi yiyemeyeveğim bir Mandu yemeye gidiyorum, yemekten sonra sessizce, kimse anlamadan kusmam için...

[26.03.2020]

saat 6 ve ben gece bpyunca uyanıktım.. yb yazdım nfsondsj 

hazur herkes evde bol bol yb atmalıyım yaniiii 


	6. ❦6: Yifan, yavaşla, aksi takdirde çok sert çakılırım dibe

Yιfᥲᥒ, ყᥲvᥲşᥣᥲ, ᥲksι tᥲkdιrdᥱ ᥴ̧ok sᥱrt ᥴ̧ᥲkıᥣırım dιbᥱ

Ruhlarımız birleşmeye başlıyordu, 

"Junmyeon.. Eğer.., eğer beni özlersen ve sesim sana yetmezse.., o zaman ne yapmalıyım? Ya acilen beni özlesen, bana ihtiyacın olsa? Korkuyorum."

"Sanki gitmekte o kadar kararlı olan ve hiç kinseye aldırmadan grubu terk edip çinde kendi kariyerine devam etmek senin kararın değilmiş gibi konuşma Yifan, yemin ederim suratına bir tane geçirmemek için kendimi zor tutuyorum, şimdi mi aklına geldim!?"

Dememek için zor tuttum kendimi ve koluna sıkıca sarıldım, 

"Sakin ol Yifan, seni özlemeyeceğim, her zamam kalbimde olacağın için ve de sürekli telefondan konuşacağımız için."

Yalan, it gibi özleyeceğim seni, bir kaç dokunuşuna deli gibi muhtaç olacağım fakat kim bilir belki on yıl sonra, SM battıktan sonra görüşeceğiz. 

"Umarım öyledir Myeon..-"

Aklıma şimşek gibi çakılan senaryo ile çekinmeden sözüne girdim,

"Eğer olurda uzun bir süre-yani.., daha doğrusu, şundan emin olabiliriz ki uzun bir süre görüşemeyeceğiz. Belki yıllar boyunca yüz yüze olmayacağız fakat eğer ki beni unutursan seni öldürürüm Yifan!"

*Çünkü ben seni istesemde unutamam, sonuçta her zaman yanımda senin çocuğunu, çocuğumuzu büyüteceğim.*

Gözlerimi gözlerinden ayırıp yavaşça koyu maviye bürünen gök yüzüne baktım, ta ki, Yifan bana yanıt verene kadar.

"Pekala, seni unutacağım. Seni unutup başka birileriyle skandal çıkartacağım ki beni öldürmek için yanıma gelesin."

Bir kaç saniye boyunca ne dediğini anlamadığım için yumruğumu hazırlasamda asıl demek istediği şeyi çakınca ağlayıp koynuna sinmemek için zor tuttum kendimi,

"İlla ağlatacaksın beni, değil mi? Bunun için uğraşıyorsun kaç saattir!"

Tam Yifan konuşmaya başlayacaktu ki, ben aklıma çakılan bir yeni senaryo ile söze başladım. Yifan da sadece gülümseyip, bedenime ve de ruhuma sıkıca sarılıp beni dinledi. 

"Biliyor musun, seni Tao ile shipleyen binlerce hayran var."

Konuyu aniden açtım, yani bende suç yok, adam gitti gidecek, az zaman ve konuşulacak çok konu var. 

"Biliyorum, ama herkesi herkesle shipliyo-"

Aptal devim, 

"Yifan.. Sana bunu neden şimdi söyleyeceğim bende bilmiyorum ama bil ki şimdi bir dakikalığına liderlik unvanımı bir kenara bırakıyorum. 

Tao seni seviyor ve senin sayende gay olduğunu anladı. Aslında bunu bilmemeliydim fakat Kyungsoo bana anlattı, oda Jongin'den öğrenmiş. 

Sana bunu şimdiye kadar söylemedim çünkü Tao'dan çekinmeni istemedim.., hem bilmeni isteseydi söylerdi. 

Gerçekten ona karşı ılımlı davranmak için çok zorladım kendimi fakat liderlikte geri vites yok sonuçta, ama bunu sen bilemezsin çünkü sen çok taraf seçen bir lidersin. Neyse diyeceğim o ki, ne demişler liderlikte geri vites yok gerekirse ilerden döneriz, bende insanım, ikinizin yakın olduğunuzu görünce kıskanmamak çok zor.."

Derin bir nefes aldım ve Yifanın tepkisini seyrettim, lakin o yine yüz ifadesi ve duyguları arasına duvar örmüştü. Gerçekten hayatımda ilk kez bir konuşma sırasında bu kadar saçmaladım.. Ama her şey hamilelik yüzünden! Şu an bu zekâ bombası(!) adamın çocuğunu ve böylece genlerini taşımasaydım kendi üstün zekâm ile normal bir insan olurdum. 

"Yifan..?" 

Pişman oldum, sonuçta şu an aptallığım yüzünden en yakın arkadaşının onu sevdiğini öğrenmiş ol-si*tir ben gerçekten şu an ikisinin arkadaşlığını batırmış olabiliri- 

Yifan gülmeye, hayır kahkaha atmaya başladı.

"J-junmyeon, aşkım, öyle üzgün bakma, ben biliyordum, yani Tao uzun zaman önce bana söyledi bunları. Üzülmene gerek yok. Hem sen o keko sözü nereden duydun ve benim liderlik stilimde ne hata varmış?!"

Duyduklarım ile saniyeler içerisinde başımı kolundan kaldırıp yüzüne baktım,

"Ne yani, bildiğin halde Tao ile o kadar yakın oldun!? Ah o keko sözü Leeteuk Hyung bana öğretti. Ve liderlik stilinde ki hata şu an gruptan ayrılıyor oluşun olmasın?" 

Doğru söylemeliyim, bir kez bile düşünmeden konuşuyorum ve bunun yanlış bir şey olduğunu anlamak çok kolay, sadece fanın kızgın ifadesine bakmak yeterli.

"Tao beni sadece arkadaş olarak görüyor, daha fazlası yok. Ben senin aksine benden etkilenen kişilerle arkadaş olmuyorum, o Donghwan çöpüyle arkadaşsan, bende Tao ile olurum ve buna hiç bir şey diyemezsin." 

Ne diyeceğimi bilemedim, sadece utancımdan başımı eğdim. Donghwan sajyerliğimden beri benim en yakın arkadaşlarımdan biri ve ben bir kaç yıl önce, daha Shinee ile debüt yapacağımı düşündüğüm zamanlarda onun sayesinde gay olduğumu anladım. 

Hâliyle, bir kaç yıl boyunca ona aşıktım fakat açılma gibi bir fırsatım olmadan Yifan girdi hayatıma ve tüm ezberelerimi unutturdu, yep yeni biir sayfa açtı ve beni yeni bir insana dönüştürdü.

"Seni seviyorum Yifan. Tüm bu boş konuları bırakalım, sana aşığım ve elbettde seni deli gibi kıskanıyorum. Ama problem ikimizde sadece birbirimize konsantre olsak çözülmez mi..?"

Tripli ifadesi yok oldu, yerine çiçekler saçan gülümsemesi yerleşti, 

*ve aynı anda, gök yüzünde yıldızlar parladı.*

"Sevgilim, bende sana deliler gibi aşığım~ Duygularımı nasıl ifade etsem bilmiyorum.. Gerçekten seni üzmek benim için bir işkence.."

Gülümsedim, dolan gözlerime aldırmadan. Ağlamak istedim, ama aynı anda gülümsememi eksik etmek istemedim. 

"Sorun değil diye kaç defa dedirteceksin bana Fannie~? Şimdi boş verelim bu ayrılık konusunu, son zamanımızı sadece ayrılacağımızı düşünerek geçirip üzülmek neye yarar? Son zamanımızı güzel değerlendirmeliyiz"

Başını onaylayarak sallamasıyla birlikte ellerine tutunup salıncakta sırt üstü döndüm ve gök yüzünü, yıldızları ve ayı izledim.

"Yifan, bir çocuğumuz olsa adı ne olsun istersin?"

Kalbim deli gibi çarparken, Yifan hafifçe kıkırdayıp eini karnıma yerleştirdi. 

Narince okşadı karnımı ve ben parlayan yıldızlardan gözlerini çekip Yifan'in parlayan gözlerine çevirdim. Gülümsüyordu, bende atmosferi germemek için gülümsedim, içimden ağlamak ve doğrular söylemek gelsede. 

"Ah, Myeoniem hamile mi~ Bizim bebeğimizi mi taşıyor benim yıldızıım~"

Oyun yapıyordu, farkında değildi kalbimin hızlı atışlarından ve de şu an elini gezdirdiği bölgede gerçekten ikimizin birleşiminin olduğundan. 

Bende oyununa katılıp, şüpheleri yıkmak için devam ettim, karnımda ki bebeğime ve de kendime saygısızlık yaptığımı umursamayarak. 

"Evet Babası~ Şimdi söyle, bebeğimizin ismi n'olsun? Babası versin istiyorum ismi~"

Her şey bir yana, en güvendiğiniz insana doğruları söyleyememek nedir bilir misiniz? 

Yifan benim her şeyim, desteğim, küçük sır kutum, beni benden iyi bilen sayılı kişiden biri, dostum, dünyam.

Ona düşünmeden her şeyi diyebilirim, çünkü her ne kadar kızıp bozulsada kalbimde hissettiğim duyguyu ve aslında demek istediğim şeyi en iyi o biliyor. 

Bilmek onun hakkı ve ben kim oluyorumda bu hakkı ondan alıyorum gerçekten bilmiyorum. Neden anlatıp rahatlamak varken kendime saklayıp dertleniyorum bilmiyorum. 

"Yukhei olsun! Parlayan, görkemli güneş demek, ışıma ve aydınlık demek. Çok güzel değil mi? Eğer gerçektem bir çocuğumuz olursa ilerde isminin Yukhei olmasını gerçekten istiyorum."

Elini karnımdan çekti ve tüm büyü yok oldu, fakat bende ifademle duygularım arasına koca bir duvar övüp hissettiklerimin tersini yansıttım. 

"Neden bu isim? Anlamlı olan başka isimlerde seçebilirdin..? Tanıdığın birisinin ismi değil, değil mi?"

Bu kadar sormamın nedeni, yanlışlıkla çocuğumun ismini Yifanın eski sevgilisinin ismini koymaktan korktuğum için. Bu nerdem aklıma geldi diye sormayın, yani kim bilir her şey olabilir ve isim çocuğumun tüm hayatı boyunca peşini bırakmayacağı çok önemli bir şey.

"Geçenlerde, Çindeyken bir oğlanla karşılaştım, bana onun rol modeli olduğumu söyledi ve benim yüzümden, benim gibi olmak için sıkı çalışıp oda SM'e katılmak istediğini söyledi. Sanki bunu daha önce hiç kimseden duymamışım gibi harip bir etki bıraktı bende..

Gerçekten o oğlanın bir etkisi var, aynı gece gruptan ayrılmaya karar verdim, bildiğin cesaret verdi aban kısa bir cümlesi.. İşte onun ismi Yukhei. Gerçekten bir şansım daha olsaydı ona yapmamasını söylemek isterdim fakat ne telefon numarasını aldım, nede başka bir şeyini.."

Duyduklarıma inanmak istemesemde, gerçekti ve ben gittikçe çocugumun akıl sağlığından şüphleniyorum. Ya babamdan bana geçen genler çocuğumuza geçmezse??

"Yifan beni biraz ciddiye alır mısın? Çocuğumuzun ismini tolda gördüğün hayranın ismini mi koyacaksın, bu ne zevksizlik ya!"

Güldü, tüm sinirime ve öfkeme karşı sadece güldü ve ben sinirlerime hakim olmakta gerçekten zorluk çekmeye başlıyordum. 

"Ya~ Tamam, tamam. Tabii ki de yıllar sonra doğacak çocuğumuzla alay geçmiyorum, sadece ismim anlamı çok hoşuma gitti ve ikimize uyuyacağını sandım, ama son karar sizde sultanım!"

"Mandu hazır! Hasta olacaksınız, hava soğudu siz anca sallanın! Çabuk içeri girin!!"

Kyungsoo'nun bağırmasıyla birlikte sanki dünyaya yeni geri gelmişiz gibi hissettim. Şüphesiz Yifan vermişti bana bu etkiyi, Kanatlarına bindirip uçuruyordu beni, ve bu sadece bir dokunuşuyla gerçekleşiyordu. 

Hadi, şimdi yiyemeyeveğim bir Mandu yemeye gidiyorum, yemekten sonra sessizce, kimse anlamadan kusmam için...


	7. ❦7:  s'ev' en Dolunay ve Hilal

ƊσƖυηαуıη gєçмιşι νє gєƖєcєğι, HιƖαƖ

"Hyung menejeri çağırayım mı? İyi misin gerçekten? Mide zehirlemesi geçirmiş olmayasın-"

Kapının ardından benimle konuşan ve endişelendiği sesinden belli olan Sehun, tüm bu durumum arasında gülümsememe neden oldu. Onu daha fazla endişelendirmemek içinse, elimden geleni yaptım, 

"Yah Sehun~! Havalimanda hava soğuktu, o yüzden biraz üşüttüm, abartılacak bir şey yok! Şimdi izin verirsen duş alacağım çünkü yorgunum ve yarın konserimiz var!"

Neşeyle kıkırdayarak konuştum çünkü daha fazla üzerime gelsin istemiyorum. Hâliyle endişeleniyordu, birbirimizi tanıyalı yıllar geçti ve benin bir sefer hastalandığımı görmemişti. Aldığım vitaminler sayesinde çok zor hastala olan ben, birdenbire hafif bir rüzgar(!) yüzünden günlerce sorun yaşıyorum ve bu elbettde Sehun'un gözüne batıyor. Bir yandan çok tatlı olsada, sonunda dayanamayıp ona her şeyi anlatmamdan korkuyorum, sonuçta herkes bilir Sehun'un inadını. Eğer bir şeyi öğrenmek istiyorsa, ne yapıp edip öğrenirdi ve eminim öğrenmek için psikolojik baskı yapmaya hazırdı o deli Maknae.. 

"Hyung sesin neden sanki yerden geliyor? Yoksa düştün mü?! Bana demin yalan söyledin, değil mi?!"

Korkun, Oh Sehun'dan korkun, çünkü bende artık korkmaya başladım. Ne yani detektif misin de sesin ne taraftan geldiğini bir kapının ardından duyabiliyorsun seni deli maknae?!?

"Si*tir git artık Sehun, eğer şimdi gitmezsen geceleri oyun oynayıp uyumadığını Menejerine söyler ve hepsini elinden alırım!"

Yaptığım tehdit her ne kadar kendimi kötü hissetmemi sağlasada, sonuçta beni rahat bırakabilmişti. Rahatlıkla dizlerimin üstünden sırtımın üzerine uzandım yerin üstünde. Her ne kadar sağlıksız olduğunu bilsemde bedenim rahatlamış ve üzerimdeki sıcaklık dinmişti. Derin nefesler aldım, bir elim karnımın üzerini okşuyordu. Sonunda o korkulan gün gelmişti, bu sabah buraya yani Çin'e uçtuk, yani önümüzdeki son günlerimiz Yifanla. Son bir promosyon sahnemiz olacak birlikte, ardından Yifan burada kalacak ve biz Koreye dönüp altı gün sonra, 23. Mayısta ilk konser turumuza başlayacağız...

Şu an banyonun yerinde acıyla kasılıyor oluşum uçakta deliye dönen midemin bana rahat vermeyişinden, bebeğim artık sabah bulantısıyla kendini belli ediyordu. Sadece bir saat sürsede, hayatımda bu kadar işkenceli ve iğrenç bir uçuş yaşamamıştım ve umarım dönüştede bu kadar zorluk çekmem, çünkü rahatlamam için sırtımı okşayacak bir Yifan olmayacak artık. 

Gözlerimin dolmasıyla birlikte yerden kalktım ve üzerimde ne var ne yok çıkartıp yere attıktan sonra duşa girdim ve uzun düşünceli bir duş aldım. 

Duş alırken düşünen insanlardan olmasamda bu sefer içim o kadar doluyduki düşünmekten sabunla değil, su ve göz yaşıyla temizlenmişti bedenim. 

Ne kadar sürdü bilmiyorum, ama sonunda başıma giren ağrılar yüzünden otelin bornozunu giyip duştan çıkıp yavaşça banyodan çıktım, belki Sehun uyumuştur diye. Lakin karşılaştığım görüntü ile istemeden bir adım geriledim,

"Sürpriz!"

Yutkunmak zorunda kaldım, ne diyeceğimi bilemedim, hatta gülümseyemedim bile ve bu hâliyle gözüne batmıştı, 

"J-jun-"

Her ne kadar içimden gülümseyerek sözünü bölmek gelsede, sözünü bölen akan göz yaşlarımdı. Yıkılmıştım, her zamanki gibi en zayıf ve hassas zamanımda karşıma çıkmıştı. 

"Ü-üzgünüm Donghwan.., -ne zaman geldin? Çinde ne işin var? Sehun nerede?"

Kontrolsüzce akan göz yaşlarımı boş verip sanki çok normal bir durumdaymışım gibi konuşmaya başladım, ama bu yinede Donghwan'ı oturduğu yerden kaldırmaya ve karşımda durmasını engelleyemedi. 

En yakın arkadaşımı başka bir ülkede birden gördüğüme sevinemiyordum bile, aptalca ağlayabiliyordum anca, artık aptallıkta sınırlarımı aşmıştım resmen..!Elleri yanaklarımı buldu, teker teker akan göz yaşlarımı sabırla eliyle sildi ve ben sonunda göz yaşlarımı kontrol altına alana kadar konuşmadı bile. Sadece gözlerime baktı, dakikalar boyunca öylece bakıştık. 

"Çin'e bir kaç hafta önce Jeonghun ve Yonghun ile birlikte geldik seyahat için.. İkisi uyuyordu ve Sehun bana Çinde olduğunuzu söyledi, bende sürpriz yapmak için geldim, demek ki Eros'un işi bu, baksana tam bana ihtiyacın olduğunda gelmişim.."

Söylediklerini umursayacak güç bulamadım, Eros'u neden araya karıştırdığını anlayamasamda sorgulayacak gücüm yoktu gerçekten ve ben her şeyi boş verip sıkıca kollarına girdim. Bir an önce sarmalasın istedim bedenimi ve isteğim oldu, sadece iki saniye sonra koca kollarını sıkıca belime sarmıştı. Bornozumla olmam bile umrumda değildi, o kadar berbat hissediyordum kendimi. Yeniden ağlamaya başladım, zaten kontrol altında tutmakta zorlandığım göz yaşlarım su akarcasına hızla düştü Donghwan'ın göğüsüne. 

"Anlatmak istiyorsan..,"

Düşünmedim, sadece güvendiğim kollar arasında bedenimi ve ruhumu aynı anda yoran düşünceleri yok etmek istedim. Birisine sır anlatmak insanın içini rahatlatır daima, bende rahatlamak istedim, kalbimi eze eze ruhuma saldıran bu koca sırı birisiyle paylaşmak istedim,

"Doktor h-hamile olduğumu söyledi Donghwan.. Ne yapmalıyım..?! 

Kariyerime ne olacak? Hayatıma ne olacak? Yifan ne olacak? Ona daha söylemedim bile..! Ve B-babam.., onun yüzüne nasıl bakacağım ben..?" 

Kriz geçiriyordum, Yifan sayesinde hayatımın tüm ilklerini bir hafta içerisinde yaşıyordum işte, buna ağlama krizide katılıyor şu an. Sakinleşmek istesemde, beynim yerinde ve düzgünce çalışsada bedenim deliye dönmüştü. Ellerim, dizlerim ve tüm göğüs kafesim sallanıyordu, tişörtüne var gücümle tutunsamda titriyordum donarcasına, gözlerimse duraksızın akıyordu. Hıçkırıklar girdi araya ve bir anlığına bilincim karardı. Bir kaç saniye sonra gözlerimin önü açıldığında, sonunda kendime gelebildiğimde, Donghwanın dizi üstünde oturuyordum. Sorun şu ki, hâlâ bornozdan başka bir şey yoktu üzerimde ve bornoz yukarı kayıp baldırlarıma kadar sıyrılmıştı. Bedenim rahatsızlıkla kasılsada, Donghwan benden önce davranıp bornozu çekiştirip örtmüştü açıkta kalan baldırlarımı. 

"Ona dokunma!"

Hemen arkamdan gelen tanıdık ses, beni bu hâle getiren kişidendi, anlaşılan hıçkırık sesi onu odama getirmişti. Daha fazla kıskanıp kızmaması için yavaşça ayağı kalktım, fakat kararan gözlerim ve dönen başım yüzünden yeniden yatağa oturdum. 

Elimi kavradı, aniden bunu yapması beni şaşırtsada gözümün önündeki perde yeni yeni çekiliyordu, 

"İyi misin Myeon..? Eğer istiyorsan hastaneye gidebiliriz-"

Elimi elinden çekerek iki elimle yüzümü ovaladım, her şey çok garip ilerliyordu ve ben şu an gerçekten uyumak istiyorum,

"Boş versene, Çindeyiz, hangi hastane, dil falanda yok ki-"

Bu sefer sözümü bölen, Yifan oldu, hemde sinirle her kelimenin üstüne basa basa konuştu,

"Ben seni götürürüm, Sevgilim. Üzerine bir şeyler giy, çıkalım."

İçime yerleşen adrenalin, bedenimi aştı ve ben bir aptal gibi adrenalin-kokrku ve heyecan karışımı bir tonda 'hayır' diye bağırdım. 

Kaşlarını çatan -o kadar çatıyorduki neredeyse birbirlerine değecekler- çatıp bir bana, bir Donghwana baktı, 

"Donghwan, bize müsade et. Sevgilimle konuşmamız gereken şeyler var."

Sinirle, her sözünü bastıra bastıra konuşmasından sonra Donghwan'ı kolundan tutarak çekti,

"Dışarda bekliyor olacağım, Junmyeon eğer bir şey olursa seslenmen yeterli."

Ayağa kalkarken söyledikleriyle Yifan gerçekten patlayacak gibi görünüyordun, ki zaten Donghwan'ın bana havadan çpücük atmasıyla patlamıştı, 

"Sen kim oluyorsun p** ******** de Sevgilimle arama karışıyorsun, ona zarar vereceğimi mi sanıyorsun!? Arkadaşsan arkadaş çizginde kal ve bize karışma Donghwan"

Kafamı kaldırmadım, bakamazdım, iki sevdiğim insan birbirlerine iğrenç küfürler ediyorken bebeğimin kullaklarını kapatmak istedim, fakat neyse ki sonunda kapı sertçe kapanmış ve sessizlik çökmüştü bir anlığına. Yifan yanıma geldi, çok sinirlenmişti fakat şu an tüm gücüyle sakinleşmeye çalışıyordu, sırf benim için. 

Yanıma oturmasını bekledim, ama o sadece karşımda diz çöküp ellerime tutundu, 

"İyi misin? Mide ilacı fayda etmedimi?" 

Gözlerime bakıyordu, ama ben sadece birbirine sıkı sıkı tutunan iki elimize baktım, ellerinde her zamanki gibi küçücük kalmıştı ellerim. Elini elimden çekti, şoktan gözlerine baktım, gözlerimiz buluştu. 

Dolunay gözleri, Hilal gözlerimle buluştu. 

Ve iki ay, sadece birbirine bakarak her şeyi anladı. 

"Başka bir şey var, mide bulantısı değil rahatsızlığın.., benim değil mi? Seni bu kadar ağlatan, bu kadar üzüp mahveden gidişim-yani kalışım."

Cevap vermedim, dolunaydan hilalımı çekmeyip devam seyrettim, fakat hilalerimin dolmasını engelleyemedim. Dolunayın dolmasına gerek yok, sonuçta çoktan dolu o. Hilal ise, çok dolup Dolunaya dönüşmeli.

Ellerini bırakıp yüzünü avuçladım iki yandan. Binlerce fotoğraf çektim gözlerimle, bana en değerlisi gibi bakan iki Dolunay, ve yanaklarında küçücük kalan iki elim. 

Unutmayacaktım,

"Unutma"

Çünkü tek korkum beni unutman,

"Unutmam,"

Duraksadı,

"Unutamam"

Dolunay unutamaz Hilalı, 

sonuçta Dolunayın geçmişi 

ve de geleceği, Hilal.


End file.
